deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Chapman
Steven Chapman is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was the very overprotective manager of Seon's Food & Stuff. He is first encountered in his store during Case 2-3: Medicine Run. Shadow of the North Plaza In Shadow of the North Plaza, Steven finds David Bailey in the supermarket gathering food. Believing he is a vandal, he opens fire and injures David. When Frank finds him, David shares his story, describing Steven as an insane man for attacking him when he was trying to take some food from Seon's Food & Stuff. Although Steven is mentioned by David before Case 2-3 comes up, you cannot have an early encounter with Steven before the case file starts. Case 2-3: Medicine Run Frank encountered Steven when he entered Seon's Food & Stuff in order to obtain medicine for the injured Brad. As he approaches the pharmacy, Steven confronted Frank with a shopping cart reinforced with multiple blades and a pitchfork that held an unconscious Isabela in it. An enraged Steven accused Frank of vandalism and ignored Frank's explanation that he needed medicine. He said that Isabela had also claimed that when she came by to vandalize his store. After declaring that he did not allow vandalism in his store, he attacked Frank. After Steven was defeated, he cradled a cash register and wondered aloud who will take care of the store when he was gone. He died after wishing Frank a nice day and declaring "Clean up! Register six!" For defeating Steven, Frank is awarded with the Pharmacy Key and the Weapon Cart, which will respawn any time Frank enters Seon's. Battle Style Steven mainly attacks with his Weapon Cart, but he also wields a shotgun, though he uses it less frequently. *'Charge': Steven charges towards Frank, damaging him and knocking him over if he does not avoid in time. *'Spin': When Frank is nearby or Steven has to change directions, he will spin the cart around quickly. *'Kick': When Frank is behind Steven, he will launch his legs backwards in a kick. This will also propel his cart forward. On occasion, Steven will use this attack to close the distance between him and Frank. This attack is a Photo Op. *'Shotgun': If Frank is far away or on top of a shelf that Steven cannot reach with his cart, he will pull out his shotgun to shoot at Frank. This attack is capable of knocking Frank to the floor. Infinity Mode In Infinty Mode, Steven first appears at the Food Court from 3:00:00 to 3:19:00 and is armed with Weapon Cart. In his equipment he carries a Zucchini, a Milk, a Nectar, and two Nailguns. Later Steven appears in Crislip's Home Saloon at the North Plaza from 5:07:00 to 5:19:00 and he carries the same items he had before. Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is Fly Routine by Hostile Groove. *The picture on his name tag on his uniform shows him with a full head of hair, as opposed to how he is balding in the game, suggesting that he has been working at Seon's for some time before the events of Dead Rising. *Steven is featured in "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3" as a card in the game's "Heroes & Heralds" mode. *Steven shares some similarities to Brent Ernst in Dead Rising 2. Both are very neurotic, being obsessed with their passion (Steven running his store and Brent's love for Louise) and their death scenes share similarities in both of them springing up and shouting out a final line before dying. *Steven is also similar to Carl Schliff from the second game - both wield shotguns, both being very attached to their jobs and attacking the protagonist for reasons related to their jobs. Steven attacked Frank because he believed him Frank was there to vandalize and Carl attacking because he believed Chuck was responsible for the outbreak. *Steven's psychotic personality resembles that of Bill from the 1989 horror film Intruder. Both villains' personalities are connected to them revolving their association with a supermarket; while Steve is an overprotective manager that doesn't allow anyone taking the store's supplies, Bill is a murderer who kills both his partner and the supermarket employees as they were going to sell the supermarket that he loves and associates with. *After being defeated in battle, Steven stumbles backwards and falls face down. However, after his death cutscene, he is lying face up at the registers, regardless of where Frank defeated him in the store. *While never addressed, there is an implication that Steven may have been forced to kill looters raiding Seon's for supplies in self-defense, which likely led towards his insanity; this could be supported by Steven's obsessive paranoia towards "vandals" and the presence of hostile survivors in the mall. *It is possible that Steven would lessen his hostility if one was to pay for items, as he claims people are vandals becanot. most of them tried to take food from the store, and he believes you must pay regardless of an apocalyptic situation or not a Dead rising steven.png|Notebook photo. Dead_rising_steven full.png Dead rising grocers name badge wth hair.jpg NonPsychoSteven.jpg|Non-Psycho Steven? ba6cb0ce3fab65d32d00284067c7d878.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Steven Chapman Card for Heroes and Heralds Mode. vlcsnap-2011-11-01-12h14m12s137.png|The Blue Light Special from UMVC 3 is based on Steven's weapon cart. Crazysteven.jpg|Steven with an unconscious Isabela. Stalkingfrank.jpg|Steve chasing after Frank. Fighting with Steven in Seon's.JPG Steven Chapman.png|Steve clutches the cash register before dying. Steven Corpse.png|Steven's corpse. Steven_Body.jpg| Steven_face.jpg| Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Deceased